1. Technical field
This invention relates to a method and a device for displaying flight guidance information of an aircraft, wherein a spatial display of the airspace, comprising at least one horizon and the precalculated flight path of the aircraft, is effected by means of an image reproduction device, and wherein the display of the precalculated flight path comprises the precalculated position and the precalculated attitude of the aircraft at different times.
2. Prior art
A method such as this has become known through the published German Patent Application No. DE 39 30 862 to which U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,582 corresponds. This constitutes an improvement on the process of communicating information by an image perceived through natural habits of observation, so that the mental load on the pilot is also reduced. Moreover, the symbolism used constitutes an integral item of information, which makes it possible to monitor the attitude and movement in space and to adhere to flight path specifications and short-term navigation. Due to the manner of display, the qualitative items of information appear in the foreground and are supplemented by the requisite quantitative indications. The task of the pilot is made easier by a summary of the individual items of information which are relevant to the flying phase in an overall image which is fashioned in an ergonomically favorable manner.
In addition, this known method makes it possible to control the aircraft with regard to future situations, wherein the consequences of a control input can be identified directly. Any unwanted developments--for example stalling on take-off--can be identified in good time and can be prevented before they actually occur.
In this known method, the precalculated (predicted) flight path is preferably formed by a plurality of symbols which are each in the form of a triangular plate of finite thickness. Symbols in this form enable the attitude and direction of the aircraft at the respective times to be identified in a particularly simple manner, but necessitate an arrangement of the symbols considerably below the eye level of the pilot in order to provide a favorable direction of view on to the symbols. Because of this, the view is firstly limited to the ground which is also displayed, and secondly, at low flying heights, the predicted flight path is displayed below the level of the ground.